nabarinooufandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 4: "Duty Declared"
Opening Song: "Crawl " Ending Song: "HIKARI" Production Cast Director: Kunihisa Sugishima Series Composition: Michiko Yokote Original Creator: Yuhki Kamatani Character Design: Kazunori Iwakura Music: Michiru Ooshima Production: J.C.Staff Published: Monthly GFantasy Voice Cast Kotarou Fuuma: Ryotaro Okiayu (Japanese), Sonny Strait (English) Miharu Rokujou: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English) Tobari Durandal Kumohira: Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese), Eric Vale (English) Kouichi Aizawa: Satoshi Hino (Japanese), Chris Burnett (English) Raimei Shimizu: Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese), Kate Oxley (English) Tojuro Hattori: Jouji Nakata (Japanese), Kent Williams (English) Yukimi Kazuhiko: Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English) Yoite: Mitsuki Saiga (Japanese), Joel McDonald (English) Saraba: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Luci Christian (English) Juuji: '''Kimiko Koyama (Japanese), Trina Nishamura (English) Episode Summary With the sudden arrival of Kotarou and other Fuuma ninjas, Yoite decides to take the kinjutsusho (禁術書) and retreat. In the infirmary, Miharu gets his right eye bandaged by Minami Juuji, who informs him that he won’t have to worry about any scarring, but his eyesight is uncertain for now. As for Tobari, it seems that he suffered a concussion and slightly damaged his skull from almost getting his head crushed, but will be fine. Nabari no Ou - 04 - 02.jpg|Miharu patched up Nabari no Ou - 04 - 03.jpg|Tobari resting Nabari no Ou - 04 - 04.jpg|Juji and company Shortly after, Kotarou and Saraba (the vice leader of Fuuma village) arrives to check up on Miharu and the others. During their visit, Kotarou explains that Yoite’s “Kira” kinjutsu is a fearsome technique that uses his own ki (気: spirit/life force) to attack his enemy’s body from the inside; however, the technique requires the user to expend his own life force in the process. Kotarou then tells Miharu and Kouichi that he’ll talk to them more later on, but for now, he has to make up fake “surface world” causes of death for the ninjas that died today. (Note: “surface world” is 表の世 (omote no yo) in Japanese, which refers to the normal lifestyle outside of the “ninja world”, i.e. 隠の世 “Nabari world”) In the meantime, Raimei is reflecting on her defeat and later decides to drag Kouichi off with her to train together. Miharu on the other hand is wondering why the Kairoushu want the Shinra Banshou so badly. He also recalls the fight earlier remembering how that was the first time he had ever used such a large voice (i.e. screamed). Nabari no Ou - 04 - 05.jpg|Kotarou and Saraba arrives Nabari no Ou - 04 - 06.jpg|Raimei frustrated Nabari no Ou - 04 - 07.jpg|Raimei drags Kouichi Nabari no Ou - 04 - 08.jpg|Miharu recalls Yoite At dinner, Kotarou announces the loss of the village’s kinjutsusho, “Tenpenka” (転変化), but gives a speech to rally his ninjas and introduces Miharu to everyone. When given the opportunity to say a few words, Miharu says that the Shinra Banshou isn’t something everyone has to work so hard for (i.e. risk their lives for), but everyone misinterprets this as him willing to bear the burden alone. Miharu then asks Kotarou if he would want the Shinra Banshou if it could be extracted from him, to which Kotarou replies (with no shame at all) that of course he would want it. According to Kotarou, he would beat up all the Kairoushu with it and make a “paradise” in Fuuma village. Hearing this renders Kouichi speechless, but Saraba, Raimei and all the others see it as nothing new and tells him not worry about it. Back in all seriousness, Kotarou then tells Miharu that he possesses wisdom beyond that of humans, i.e. the wisdom of a god, and that anyone would want it, so he should strive to become stronger. Nabari no Ou - 04 - 09.jpg|Fuuma Banquet Nabari no Ou - 04 - 10.jpg|Kotarou introduces Miharu Nabari no Ou - 04 - 11.jpg|Fuuma "Paradise" as Kotarou visualize it. Nabari no Ou - 04 - 12.jpg|Kotarou whisper After dinner, Raimei tells Miharu to not read too much into what Kotarou said, since he tends to joke around. Miharu then poses the same question to Kouichi about the Shinra Banshou, to which he replies that he’s only been thinking of a way to seal it and has never even thought about using it. Hearing this makes Miharu to question Kouichi’s actions before, but before he can say anything, Miharu leaves and tells them both to not be so concerned about him. Nabari no Ou - 04 - 13.jpg|Miharu talks Nabari no Ou - 04 - 14.jpg|Kouichi "seals" the Shinrabansho. Off in an apartment somewhere, a delivery person has come by to pick up the Fuuma kinjutusho from Kazuhiko. During their discussion, the delivery person inadvertently says that Yoite has the face of an "emo", which leads to Yoite almost killing him with his Kira. Soon after, Yoite collapses from overusing his technique, while Kazuhiko logs in to the Kairoushu homepage to listen to a webcast. As it turns out, there are Kairoushu ninjas from all over Japan logging in to listen to this announcement from the Kairoushu leader, Hattori Tojuro. Nabari no Ou - 04 - 15.jpg|Here comes delivery Nabari no Ou - 04 - 16.jpg|Yoite over exhausted. Nabari no Ou - 04 - 17.jpg|Kairoushu log-in Nabari no Ou - 04 - 18.jpg|Yoite barely alive Nabari no Ou - 04 - 19.jpg|Webcast Back in Fuuma village, Raimei is sparring with Saraba, while Miharu is paying a visit to Tobari. With Tobari awake, Miharu tells him that he has to think about himself as well when he’s trying to save someone. According to Miharu’s grandmother, “If you can’t say ''‘yokatta (‘I’m relieved’) together afterwards, you didn’t save the person you were trying to.” After Miharu toys around with Tobari for a bit, everyone gathers for a meeting. At the meeting, Miharu says he doesn’t need the hijutsu and asks to be told how to extract it if it’s possible. As it turns out, any reckless attempts to do so would only lead to his death. Also, if the host dies, the hijutsu would simply move to another human. After unintentionally joking about what he knows about the hijutsu, Miharu is presented with a hijutsu history book by Juuji. Nabari no Ou - 04 - 21.jpg|Saraba and Raimei sparring Nabari no Ou - 04 - 22.jpg|Miharu visits Tobari Nabari no Ou - 04 - 23.jpg|Miharu's radiance Nabari no Ou - 04 - 24.jpg|Gather up Nabari no Ou - 04 - 25.jpg|The meeting As Kotarou explains, in the past, the five warring powers who originally created the hijutsu, Fuuma, Kouga, Togakushi, Banten, and Iga, decided to seal it away by killing the user; however, the hijutsu simply revived itself by moving to another host. The second host was killed in the same manner, but the hijutsu continued to live on in someone else. In the present, the details/whereabouts of each of the powers are unknown due to a lack of interaction, but it’s clear that the Kairoushu of Iga is after the hijutsu, whereas Fuuma opposes them. Details on the Izuna of Togakushi and the warrior-proud Kouga are unknown. Banten, a derivation of Iga, is villageless and near extinction. Nabari no Ou - 04 - 28.jpg|History lesson Nabari no Ou - 04 - 29.jpg|Old Nabari map Nabari no Ou - 04 - 30.jpg|Kotarou explains further Meanwhile on the webcast, Toujuro announces the procurement of Fuuma’s kinjutsusho and asks his fellow ninja to gather the remaining three kinjutsusho from Kouga, Togakushi, and Banten so that the Kairoushu can devise a new technique to harness the powers of the Shinra Banshou. By doing so, Tojuro intends to evolve mankind with its wisdom. Realizing what the Kairoushu are up to, Kotarou gives the same order to his group, but it’s so that he can devise a method to safely destroy the hijutsu for good. Much to everyone’s surprise though, Kotarou tells everyone that if they can’t get the kinjutsusho peacefully, they simply have to take it by force. Kouichi says that doing so would make them the same as the Kairoushu, but Kotarou points out that he never said they were on the side of justice to begin with. Nabari no Ou - 04 - 31.jpg|Miharu attempts to leave Nabari no Ou - 04 - 32.jpg|Raimei drags Miharu Nabari no Ou - 04 - 33.jpg|New orders Nabari no Ou - 04 - 34.jpg|Yoite and Yukimi eats during webcast. Nabari no Ou - 04 - 35.jpg|Tojuro's plans Nabari no Ou - 04 - 36.jpg|The battle begins. Category:Episode